A Magical Adventure
by Moonraker One
Summary: Videl is a young girl taking her first intergalactic trip. She uses her knowledge of magic to make a friend, literally. Everything changes when she meets Gohan, however.
1. Finding the book

A Magical Adventure  
BY moonraker one  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Long ago, a wizard named Bibidi came to Earth, and left his creation, Majin Buu here on our little blue planet. What he didn't count on, was a little girl would hide out on his ship before he left. When he returned to his homeplanet, and found that there was a girl who was on his ship. What happened later, was that he raised the girl, taught her everything that he knew, and then left to find his creation. Unfortunately for him (fortunately for us) the supreme Kai destroyed him. The girl that he raised never heard news of this, and as such, she never thought of that he was dead. Now, almost five million years later, her great-great (Add a few thousand more greats) granddaughter is on the verge of finding her original book: The book of magic that was given to her by Bibidi himself. And it's about to change everything...  
  
CHAPTER ONE - Discovery of the book  
  
As Videl came home from school, she passed by the place where she always stopped by: The Kentakan Diner. And, as usual, she stopped in for some food. At the table where she usually sat down at, was a note; A note from a friend. Her friend Letrol had written her a poem that he said for about a month he was going to write. She smiled as she read the words that he had written for her. This was the last meal she was going to have on her own planet for about four years. She was planning to go on her intergalactic exploratory mission, the one where once you reach a certain age, you are given a spaceship, and told to go wherever life leads you. You are expected to go it alone, without anyone but yourself. No where is it written, it is just expected. You know, one of those unwritten rules. Anyway, the waitress that she'd always been served by came by to serve her.  
  
"What'll you have, Videl?" Asked the waitress.  
  
Videl smiled happily as she gave her usual answer: "What I normally have."  
  
And with that, the waitress left, and then came back with a big plate of Tornokoane, which is universally known as the food from planet Telbal, one of the best food planets in the universe. People come from hundreds of millions of parsecs away just to have some of their food. Videl happily ate her food and walked out the door. You see, Telbal is one of those planets where money is not believed in. No one buys anything, it is simply given away free. As Videl walked toward and then into her home, she was greeted by Linuk, the town news-spreader. Something about Telbal is that it is remarkably like planet K-PAX, in where there are no "families" as we know them. Basically, you are raised by whomever you meet.  
  
"How ya doing, Videl?" He asked nicely. "I hear you're about to leave! Are ya coming back?"  
  
"Yeah," she simply replied. "I'll be returning in maybe four years."  
  
She walked upstairs to her room and saw that there was a message on her Comm. That was weird, because there hadn't been a message for her in months. It also was brief, only six seconds long. It told her to go to her attic for a special book.  
  
[Hmm.] She thought. [I wonder what book it is.]  
  
`So, she went up to her attic, and opened a dusty treasure chest. Inside was a book inscribed in three different languages, the one she could understand was a language that hadn't been used in three million years. It said, "Ultimate Book of Magical Incantations."  
  
Videl didn't know it, but her adventure had already begun. 


	2. The journey begins

A Magical Adventure  
By moonraker one  
  
CHAPTER TWO - The journey begins  
  
As she flipped through the book, she was simply amazed by the sheer volume of magic that was in the book. There were magical incantations that were never taught at the school, including several sections that were prominent over much of the other book's sections. These were the sections that were magic on creating beings. As she flipped through the book, she looked at her watch.  
  
[Crap!] She thought. [I'm gonna be late!]  
  
She grabbed her capsule case and dashed out the door. As she ran down the street, several of her friends waved goodbye to her, including several that were officials of the town. About ten minutes worth of dashing, and she was at the spaceport. She opened to door and stepped in, and signed herself in at the front desk.  
  
"Miss Videl," The receptionist began, "You'll be taking your first intergalactic trip, on a regulation-size ship capable of tachyon speeds of 6C."  
  
She was led to the launch bay where she saw her ship. It was a ship that was as big as the ships King Cold used, but of a different shape. She got in the ship, and put her stuff away, and sat at the main control panel ready for launch.  
  
*Voom!*  
  
And she was in space. Her first stop was a planet called Cardaria, the planet where Cold's species lived. Because it would take almost seven months at Tachyon 3, she decided to sit back and relax, and set the ship on autopilot. You see, when you exceed the speed of light, you are going at Tachyon speeds. Because you are traveling forward in space and backward in time, it takes only an instant to get there, but it seems like several months. Meanwhile, as she laid down to sleep, she noticed that the book was sitting there on her desk. She decided to try out some of the spells.  
  
[Hmm,] She thought, [Where should I start? Oh I know! I'll make a friend!]  
  
She turned to page 428; the page on making beings. She thought to herself as she read the page.  
  
[When making beings,] She read, mentally, [you must put some serious thought into your being. Do not think of physical appearance, for that will be decided by choice of words. Try to make your being powerful, as it helps appearance.]  
  
She thought of her "friend" as she read the whole page. When it came to the words she was to speak, she remembered the school's magic phrase of choice. She waved her hands at the air and recited the words of magic.  
  
"Ba bada pa pa!"  
  
*Vwhooosh!*  
  
A burst of energy swirled around the room like wind, and threw her against the far wall. She picked up her magic book and sat there, in awe at the being she'd just created.  
  
[Wow!] She thought. [Is that really what I created?] 


	3. Meet Akkuvedi

A Magical Adventure  
By moonraker one  
  
CHAPTER THREE - Meet Akkuvedi  
  
As Videl picked herself up, she couldn't help but stare at the being she'd brought to life. It looked tall, slender, and pink all over. It was wearing white pants with a strange "M" emblazoned on the front of the belt, and a tanktop that stopped at its belly button. With the exception of the fact that it had no hair (on the top of its head was a single antenna), and the whole body was a bright pink, it looked female. She walked up to Videl; face to face, the being was a whole two feet taller than Videl.  
  
"So," She said. "You are the one who brought me to life?"  
  
Videl felt a bit awkward staring at her, but she simply swallowed hard and tried to introduce herself to this...whatever. "Uh, hi!" Videl said. "My name is Videl, what's yours?"  
  
The thing smiled. "My name is Akkuvedi. Pleased to meet you!"  
  
Videl shook her hand. "I made you using my magic. Can you tell me anything else about yourself?"  
  
"Well, I'm a demon. That's about all I know. I'm also very powerful, but I probably have you to thank for that," She said.  
  
Videl smiled. "Well, Akkuvedi," She said, friendly. "I think that we can be a good team. Friends?"  
  
Akkuvedi smiled a big grin. "Friends forever."  
  
Just then, a loud beeping caught both of their attention. Videl ran quickly to the main control panel; the ship, while exiting tachyon speed, flew threw a barrage of asteroids, and one struck the engine. The ship had to land within five seconds or boom.  
  
Akkuvedi looked up at Videl. "What's wrong?" She simply asked.  
  
Videl landed the ship on the nearest planet: the legendary planet Kelnona. The planet that housed some of the strongest warriors this universe had to offer. Beings like Navir-no, the son of Elder God Jakir-so. As Videl and Akkuvedi exited their now-defunct ship, they were greeted by several very imposing-looking warriors. This was the only bad thing about this planet: if you weren't powerful enough to at least last a minute against some of these super powers, you were executed.  
  
"Let go of me!" Videl screeched. "Help me out!"  
  
Akkuvedi threw off the two that were holding her. "Put my friend down NOW!" She demanded.  
  
Nelenork, one of the warriors, chuckled. "Neither of you are powerful enough to fight any of us, so how do you expect to be released?  
  
Akkuvedi smiled a somewhat foreboding smile. "How do you know that I'M not a powerful warrior, huh?" She asked, slyly.  
  
"Okay then, tough girl." He said, throwing off his weighted clothes and powering up to about one hundred million. "Fight me."  
  
Akkuvedi simply hand-signaled, "Bring it on!"  
  
Nelenork threw a series of hard punches, which Akkuvedi made no attempt to block or dodge; they simply didn't affect her at all. He then threw a super-fast roundhouse kick, which again, did nothing.  
  
*Whack!*  
  
After one hit, he was down. The others tried to attack her, but she took them all on at once and kicked all their butts.  
  
*whack!*  
  
*Thwack!*  
  
*BOOM!*  
  
A new ki signal came into the area. Videl couldn't feel it, but Akkuvedi looked up; Videl followed suit. There before them was one of the biggest-built warriors either of them had ever seen.  
  
"So," He said, arrogantly. "Which of you defeated my best men?"  
  
Akkuvedi raised her hand, sarcastically. "Present!"  
  
He shook his head, then powered up. "You won't find me so easy."  
  
The two of them faced off, and Akkuvedi actually was a match for this guy. That is, until he powered up further. He knocked her down with a flurry of hits, and then kicked her repeatedly while she was down. When he tried to stomp on her head, she vanished, then reappeared behind him.  
  
"Missed me!" She cried.  
  
*zzzzrrrch!*  
  
With one flip of her antenna, he became a chocolate candy. Videl looked wide-eyed at the sight of what had just happened. She walked over and picked up the candy which was shaped like the warrior that this had previously been, and examined it in her hand. Akkuvedi smiled.  
  
"One of the powers that I have is that I can change things into other things with my antenna."  
  
Videl looked at her like she was nuts. "Uh, yeah. Great," She said.  
  
You see, she had imagined a being with these powers, but she never expected them to really work. She obviously was accurate with her spells. As Videl took the piece of chocolate, she wanted to eat it to see if it was safe.  
  
"Don't worry," Akkuvedi replied. "You won't die from this. It'll actually give you the knowledge and power of this guy!"  
  
Videl tossed it to Akkuvedi and said, "Well, in that case, you eat it."  
  
Akkuvedi shrugged. "Your loss."  
  
After eating the candy, Akkuvedi grew stronger. Although Videl couldn't feel energy, she could sense that her creation had grown more powerful.  
  
Akkuvedi started walking off. Videl started after her.  
  
"Akkuvedi! Where are you going?"  
  
"This guy's ship. He keeps it over here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
As they went into the ship and prepared to launch, Videl looked at her partner and wondered what the limits of her powers really were. At least her creation was friendly, but that was Videl's idea. 


	4. Planet Cardaria

A Magical Adventure  
By Moonraker one  
  
CHAPTER FOUR - Planet Cardaria  
  
As they soon reached Tachyon 4, Videl and Akkuvedi went and ate food from the capsules that Videl had brought. They stored a year's supply in just one capsule. Now that they were traveling at a faster tachyon speed, they'd reach Cardaria in a few minutes, so they each had a meal. Videl had some of the Tornokoane that she usually had, and Akkuvedi had a rather large meal of Pelkorf, which was saiyan spaghetti. Both of them enjoyed their meals, and then they went and slept for six minutes until they reached Cardaria.  
  
"So," Akkuvedi said. "Why did you create me?"  
  
Videl looked at her friend, and smiled. "I'll be taking a two to four year long trip. I needed a partner and someone to keep me company."  
  
Akkuvedi sat down next to her friend as they landed. "I'll be with you forever."  
  
"Thank you. I needed that."  
  
As they landed on planet Cardaria, they were greeted by King Cold's troops. Obviously, Cold didn't like tourism on his planet.  
  
"FREEZE! YOU ARE PRISONERS OF KING COLD!" yelled several soldiers.  
  
Akkuvedi looked at her frightened friend. "Obviously not the welcoming committee you expected?"  
  
The soldiers moved to the side and made way for lords Frieza and Cooler. The two brothers came up to the duo of Videl and Akkuvedi. Frieza spoke first.  
  
"Are either of you two warriors?"  
  
Akkuvedi raised her hand, sarcastically again. "Present!"  
  
Frieza and Cooler both fired powerful energy blasts, but when the smoke cleared, Akkuvedi was unaffected. She turned the two of them into chocolate candy. Once Frieza and Cooler were candy, all the other soldiers fired on Akkuvedi, but to no avail. A few energy blasts cleared the lot of them. Videl picked up the candy Frieza and Cooler.  
  
"Once I eat these I'll get the power of these two?" She asked Akkuvedi.  
  
Her response was a nod, so she popped the candies in her mouth and ate them quickly. Instantly, she felt her power jump significantly, and she had some new knowledge. It was weird, but she liked it. Once the group was cleared, Akkuvedi and Videl explored the city for a few minutes, when a Cardarian even taller than Frieza and Cooler walked up to them, and he was pissed.  
  
"So," He boomed. "You are the one who defeated my sons."  
  
Akkuvedi became cheery. "That would be me!"  
  
King Cold tried an attack, but it did nothing. Akkuvedi whacked him in the chest, which sent him to the ground, incapacitated. Akkuvedi turned to Videl, she looked happy.  
  
"Hey Videl!" She cried. "I want to get some training here!"  
  
Videl looked at her a bit sheepishly. "You want to get some training here?"  
  
Akkuvedi nodded happily. Videl, having no idea where else to go, decided to accompany her. Now that the entire Cold family was dead, there was really no one to tell them no, so they simply made their way to King Cold's' palace, and decided to put the species under their control. On the way to the palace, several hundred Cardarians followed them. One of them came up next to Akkuvedi.  
  
"So, you visitors are wandering travelers?" He asked.  
  
Videl nodded. "Yeah," She began, "but really we have nowhere else to go. Can you tell us where the Palace of King cold is?"  
  
His eyes widened. "Wait a minute...aren't you the ones who defeated King Cold and his men?"  
  
Akkuvedi, as habit, raised her hand with a hint of sarcasm. "Present!"  
  
He shook Akkuvedi's hand. "Well then. I'd like to shake the hand of the one who defeated a tyrant. My name is Helko."  
  
"Me? I'm Akkuvedi. Videl, my friend here, created me."  
  
He was a bit surprised by that. "C...created you?"  
  
She smiled. "Yeah. Videl's a Mage Warrior."  
  
The trio made their way to the Palace of King Cold, and when they got there, several soldiers ran up to them, holding their palms extended with Ki charged up.  
  
"Freeze! In lord Cold's name, you are under arrest!"  
  
Akkuvedi stood in front of Videl and Helko. "Uh, dudes?" She said, sneering. "In case you didn't hear, I'm the one who defeated Cold and his troops."  
  
They almost jumped. "You're the one who was from space?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
They stood up straight. "Your Excellency! What do you want us to do?"  
  
Akkuvedi turned to Videl. "That's better," She said.  
  
She proceeded to demand accommodations for her friends, and a room where she could train with the best of the Cardarians. As Videl an Helko followed Akkuvedi to the training room, There was but one warrior in the middle of the room. Akkuvedi could feel that this guy had a power level somewhere in the range of three hundred million, which was about a little bit more than her. She was slightly surprised, but was not frightened, nor would she run from a fight.  
  
"My name is Mirtakan," The warrior said, proudly but not arrogantly. "And I shall be your challenging!"  
  
*whack!*  
  
He sent Akkuvedi sailing against the wall with a powerful hit. She picked herself up, but he appeared behind her.  
  
"Looking for me?" He said.  
  
*wham!*  
  
She was sent into the other wall. He was tough, but she could sense that this was his maximum. Problem: she was still outmatched.  
  
*thwack!*  
  
She was sent to the floor, which left a crack in the ring.  
  
*choom!*  
  
He fired a powerful energy blast that sliced off her left hand. As the two stood there, face to face, neither one budging, the hand turned into a puddle of pink goo and moved behind him; somehow he didn't notice.  
  
"I can see that this fight is almost over!" He said, sneering.  
  
Her frown turned to a big grin. "I'm sure you don't REALLY think so, do you?" She asked.  
  
Just then, the puddle of goo engulfed him. He struggled to free himself from it, and only succeeded in further ensnaring himself. Akkuvedi smiled as he struggled, and eventually stopped. She then raised one finger, and the goo attached itself to her stomach area, then became part of her. Seconds later, as the sparks around her began to shoot off, her tanktop changed to Mirtakan's Saiyan-like armor, and her power was significantly greater.  
  
Akkuvedi then walked over to Videl. She was smiling.  
  
"If you don't mind," She said. "I'm gonna go to Planet Mentar to get some chow."  
  
"I'll go with you!" Videl said, trying to convince her friend.  
  
"No, you don't have to. I'll bring you back something."  
  
"Well...okay."  
  
And with that, Akkuvedi flew off toward the spaceship. 


	5. Akkuvedi's Psychic Powers

A Magical Adventure  
By Moonraker One  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
As Akkuvedi left the planet in her spaceship, she was thinking of the real reason she'd left Videl back there. It had been more than simply wanting to get some food. That's when it came to her: she'd wanted to get away from the planet for a minute, and see where that damned voice she kept hearing wanted her to go. She'd been having dreams in which a mysterious voice told her to go to planet Mentar, although it didn't say why. As she flew on, she heard the voice again. It was getting stronger as she came nearer to the planet. She then saw several spaceships surrounding the space immediately outside Mentar's orbit, which led her spaceship into the planet.  
  
As she landed, a very-important looking person, dressed in very vibrant garb, walked up to her. He was about the ugliest being that she'd ever seen. I mean, she was pink and had no hair, but she was still good-looking. He was ugly as a mofo.  
  
"So," he began, speaking in a voice that sounded nothing like the voice she was hearing. "You are Akkuvedi, the great warrior."  
  
She raised her hand. "Present!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at this childish antic, then cleared his throat. "Well, I've been sending you telepathic messages, trying to get you here."  
  
She interrupted him. "So I'm here. What do you need me for?"  
  
He smiled. "I felt that you had a large Ki, and I wanted to ask you a favor. I want you to kill me."  
  
She was taken aback by this request. "Why the hell do you want me to kill you?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, not kill as in, destroy me. Kill as in, turn me into candy and eat me."  
  
She shook her head. "Oh...kay...but why do you want me to do that?"  
  
"Well," he explained. "I can sense that you will be going on a great adventure, and I wanted you to have the psychic powers I have."  
  
She sat down on a rock that she formed with her power. "Let me get this straight. You want me to absorb you to have your psychic powers."  
  
He nodded. "You will find great trouble on Earth, and I wanted you to be prepared. The upcoming fight will decide the universe's future."  
  
She hit her head a few times to see if she was going nuts. "And you called me out for that?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Well, I guess I should then."  
  
He signaled for her to wait. "Just one minute. Let me do something first."  
  
He reached in his pocket and pulled out a necklace, and put it around her neck. He then stood perfectly straight, closed his eyes, and waited. She blasted him with her antenna, turning him to a cookie, and ate him. She then used her new psychic power to try and forsee this fight. And boy, was he right.  
  
It would be a battle between two of the same kind. Akkuvedi would battle against a creation of bibidi, emerging from a thousand-year sleep. The two would fight each other until their powers reached their maximum. She also foresaw that several planets would end up getting destroyed, and that several of the good guys would be eaten, along with Videl.  
  
She flew at top speed toward the spaceship.  
  
[My god!] She thought. [Is this really the future?!] 


	6. Journey To Earth

A Magical Adventure  
By Moonraker One  
  
CHAPTER SIX - Trip to Earth  
  
As Akkuvedi made her way back to Cardaria, she was thinking about the vision she'd had. That was hell for news. A demon just like Akkuvedi except much more evil and masculine destroyed the Earth. She figured that if anyone was going to destroy the creation, it would be a member of the same species. Her and herself alone was going to put a stop to Buu. Once she landed the spaceship on Cardaria, Videl was waiting for her at the front.  
  
"Well, Akku," Videl said, cheerfully. "Where's the food you said you'd bring me?"  
  
Akkuvedi scratched her head. "I forgot the food, but why did you call me 'Akku'?"  
  
Videl smiled. "It's short for Akkuvedi."  
  
Akkuvedi smiled a huge grin. "That's my name!"  
  
Videl raised her eyebrows questioningly at her partner's childishness, but shook it off. They got in the ship and took off. Videl was punching in the coordinates of their next target planet, when Videl turned and asked, "Hey, Akku? Where do you think we should go next?"  
  
Akkuvedi did not hesitate to speak. "Let's go to Earth!"  
  
Videl was confused as to why her friend was so eager to go, but didn't question; after all, if Akkuvedi wanted to go to Earth, how much could she do to stop her? Nothing, that's what she could do. So, she set the course for Earth, and put the ship on autopilot. It was going to be roughly three days until they would come close to Earth, so this way, Akkuvedi could explain what she really had seen on the planet where she went, because Videl knew in her heart that Akkuvedi hadn't gone there to get food, so she asked her.  
  
"Akku," She asked. "Why did you really go to that planet?"  
  
Akkuvedi sat up in her chair. "What? What makes you think that I didn't go there for something to eat?"  
  
Videl smiled. "I know you better than that."  
  
Akkuvedi looked down a moment. "Well, it was on that planet that I gained psychic powers, and I want us to go to Earth because I want to prevent one of the biggest fights of all time."  
  
Videl and Akkuvedi sat down and Akkuvedi explained the whole situation. The resurrection of Majin Buu, the absorption of all the good guys, the destruction of Earth, everything. Videl was utterly floored by the story that she heard. I mean, how would you take it if you were told that you were going to be part of one of the greatest struggles of the history of the universe?  
  
Videl boosted the warp engine to Tachyon twelve, which was the absolute maximum speed that the ship could take. At this speed, it would seem like four seconds to reach the destination, but it would actually be a four-month journey. And just like that, they were there.  
  
As autopilot disengaged, and the ship landed on Earth, there was four or five people waiting for her there. Two of them looked undeniably Saiyan, one was a Namek, the rest were human.  
  
"Who are you?" The tallest one said. 


	7. Meeting the ZFighters

A Magical Adventure  
By moonraker one  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN - Meeting the Z-fighters  
  
Videl, Akkuvedi, and the other guys stood opposite each other, both wondering what the other group was here for. Akkuvedi looked at Goku, and used her psychic powers to read his past to find some more information. She whispered in Videl's ear, "He's Son Goku, a Saiyan. He's the leader of their group because he's the strongest."  
  
Videl extended her hand in friendship. "Hi! My name is Videl, and this is Akkuvedi. We are visiting this planet because..."  
  
She struggled for an excuse, and while she thought of one, the others grew very restless, until she smiled and replied, "...we've been visiting planets all throughout the universe and this planet was our next planet to visit!"  
  
The Saiyan next to Goku walked up to Akkuvedi and smirked. "I can sense that you are powerful. Can you fight well?"  
  
Akkuvedi looked down on the Saiyan two and a half feet shorter than her. "I see you've got the typical Saiyan motive on your mind, Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta backed off a bit. "You...know me?!"  
  
She smiled. "Yuh," she said, looking and pointing at the others. "That's Piccolo, that's Gohan, that's Android 18, I'm psychic. I know every one of you."  
  
Goku shook Videl's hand. "Well then, I think we can drop the formalities. We'll be glad to spend time with you."  
  
As Videl, Akkuvedi, and the Z-fighters flew towards Capsule Corporation, Akkuvedi broke the silence. "Actually, Videl lied. The real reason we've come to Earth is because a powerful evil from long ago is threatening the Earth."  
  
Goku stopped in midair, as did the others shortly thereafter. "What?!" He cried. "You're serious?!"  
  
Akkuvedi looked down. "Yup." She explained. "His name is Majin Buu, and he's a demon like me. He's totally evil, and his only life goal is killing. Don't worry about me, though, I'm pure good."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked. "I figured that there was something suspicious about these two. They knew something was wrong, why didn't they simply tell us?!"  
  
Akkuvedi turned to him. "Because I figured that you'd freak out, like you're doing now!"  
  
Goku interrupted this argument. "So, if you came here to stop him, how powerful is he, exactly?"  
  
Videl came forward. "Very. From what Akkuvedi saw in her psychic vision, he is one of the most powerful beings ever. Our best bet would be to prevent him from coming back rather than try to defeat him."  
  
Goku and the others agreed, but no one knew where to start. They flew toward Capsule corp., and when they got there they agreed that they would try to find this Buu, but not right now. First, things would be settled down first. As the group approached Capsule Corp., there was four people waiting: Trunks, Bulma, Dr. Brief and his wife.  
  
"Hey guys!" Bulma said, waving as they landed. "I see that you've brought some knew friends with you."  
  
Goku introduced Videl and Akkuvedi to Bulma, and the whole group went inside for food and to get settled in. Akkuvedi and Videl wanted to get down to business right away, so Goku and Vegeta went with them. Their mission: find out what the hell was going to go down.  
  
"So Akku," Goku asked. "Do you have any idea who might be bringing this Buu back to life?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied, "I've found out that Babidi, the son of Bibidi, is the one who'll be bringing him to life. I also know that their ship has touched down at sector X129.01, twenty miles out of West City."  
  
Goku's eyes widened. "How'd you figure that out?!"  
  
She smiled. "I'm psychic, remember?"  
  
The group increased their speed if they were to make it in time. 


	8. Babidi and his Crew

A Magical Adventure  
BY moonraker one  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT - Babidi and his crew  
  
As Videl, Akkuvedi, Goku, and Vegeta flew on towards their destination, several large Ki signatures came into view. Akkuvedi IDed them as Babidi's men. They all surrounded the good guys, and prepared to fire energy blasts, when Akkuvedi powered up, blowing them all out of the sky. Videl and Goku looked at her with amazement at the fact that she fried them all with a simple power up. After their jaws were picked up, they continued on towards the area, when two other Ki signatures caught them in midair. One of them, the short one, became frightened as soon as he caught a glimpse of Akkuvedi.  
  
"Majin Buu!" He shrieked. "How could you have come back to life already?!"  
  
Akkuvedi rolled her eyes. "Why don't you read my mind, Supreme Kai. You'll find that I am not the one you speak of."  
  
He stopped freaking out and did so. Afterward, he flew closer to her, as if to study her further.  
  
"So, why do you look so much like Majin Buu?"  
  
Akkuvedi rolled her eyes again. "You know, for an educated deity, you are stupid as hell. I was created by Videl, and because she and Bibidi originally went to the same school for magic, naturally I'd look like him."  
  
Supreme Kai settled down, and the group consisting of Goku, Vegeta, Videl, Akkuvedi, Supreme Kai and Kibito all went in the direction of the energy signals they felt. After about seven minutes of flight, they came to their destination, which was a ship that was buried in the ground. Outside the ship was a small, ugly, insect looking guy in a mage cloak, and a very tall, red skinned demon. Akkuvedi smiled a wicked smile.  
  
"I hope they put up a good fight," she said.  
  
The others hid behind a rock; she stood atop it.  
  
"Get down!" Yelled the Supreme Kai. "They'll see you!"  
  
She looked at him like he was nuts. "You don't seem to understand. I am just as powerful as Majin Buu is. I know it."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "You...are?!"  
  
She turned and stared down at the group of idiots down near the ship's entrance. Babidi and Dabura looked up and saw her, and Dabura flew up to the rock.  
  
"So," he said, evilly. "You followed us here, which is a decision you'll regret."  
  
He fired an energy blast, which she easily took head on, with no result. She snickered at his pathetic blast, and raised her hand to his head, smiling.  
  
"Die!" She yelled.  
  
*boom!*  
  
And that's all that was written for Dabura. After blowing him completely away, the others followed Akkuvedi into the ship, where there was an ugly as hell warrior in a majin suit, who danced around like a total moron.  
  
"Hello, fools," the dancing idiot said. "My name is PuiPui, and I'm going to destroy you."  
  
Akkuvedi turned to Goku. "Why don't you take care of him?"  
  
Goku smiled. "Fair enough."  
  
*Choom!*  
  
"I figured I'd make it snappy."  
  
Without taking his attention off Akkuvedi, he blew away the dancing fool. The floor opened up, and so, they all descended to the second level, where there was a large beast that was green and ugly and stunk to high heaven. Vegeta agreed to take care of him. Right as the attack was about to begin, the whole room seemed to change. It all became extremely dark, but Akkuvedi created a ball of light.  
  
Yakon smiled. "You shouldn't have done that."  
  
Vegeta didn't wait for what was going to happen. He blasted Yakon to hell with one shot.  
  
*BOOM!*  
  
And that's all she wrote for Yakon. Once that was done, the second level floor opened up, leading to level three. On the third level, there was that tall red-skinned guy, and he was already ready to fight. Akkuvedi agreed to destroy him. The room changed to a clearing scene. This fight was easily uneven; Akkuvedi's power was somewhere in the range of four hundred fifty million, whereas Dabura's power level was a whole hundred million less.  
  
Dabura started the fight with a series of flurries of punches and kicks, all of which Akkuvedi took on without any possible damage. Akkuvedi then kneed him in the gut, which caused him to fall to his knees. She lifted him over her head by his neck.  
  
"Don't you understand anything?" She asked him. "I am much more powerful than you are!"  
  
She tossed him up and blasted him with her antenna; he transformed into a cookie. She picked up the cookie and ate it; raising her power level to five hundred million. Soon, the room changed back and the floor opened up, and the final struggle would begin. 


	9. Videl's First Love

A Magical Adventure  
By moonraker one  
  
CHAPTER NINE - The Final Struggle against Babidi  
  
As Akkuvedi, Videl, Goku, Vegeta, and the Kai and Kibito all entered the bottom level of the ship, Babidi began to slink backwards, obviously frightened out of his mind.  
  
"S...Stay away from me!" He yelled.  
  
Akkuvedi walked close to the terrified wizard, and picked him up. "Tell me something, small fry," she said. "Why did you want so badly to unleash Buu? Don't you know that he killed your dad, not the supreme Kai."  
  
Babidi spat on her. "He was my key to conquering this universe!" Was his arrogant reply.  
  
Akkuvedi wiped the spit off her face, and then blasted the hell out of Babidi. Her and the others all stared at the mystical ball of Buu, and wondered why Bibidi had created such a thing.  
  
"What should we do with this now that Babidi is dead?" Asked Videl.  
  
"Perhaps we should rebury it," replied the supreme Kai.  
  
Akkuvedi shook her head. "No. Definitely not. Remember that things sealed up are destined to be released. We simply have to destroy it."  
  
Kibito, who had been oblivious the whole time, suddenly got in on the conversation. "So, how are we to destroy this thing?"  
  
Akkuvedi looked at him like he was an idiot. "Dumbass! Don't you know anything?! Combine our powers, that's how we destroy it!"  
  
With that, Akkuvedi, Videl, Goku (at super Saiyan two), Vegeta (also at super Saiyan two), Supreme Kai and Kibito all powered up and blasted the ball, after Videl transported it out of the ship. The multiple beams consumed the ball, and it disappeared in the blinding light. Afterward, Goku and Vegeta went back to Capsule Corp. with Videl and Akkuvedi, and the Supreme Kai and Kibito flew back to the Great Kai Planet. So far, all was going well. What everyone failed to notice, was that there was a trace of pink smoke coming from where the ball once was. Akkuvedi, didn't notice it, but had a strong feeling that something was awry.  
  
"Uh, guys?" She asked the others. "I have this weird feeling that something isn't right. I think that something DID come out of that ball when we destroyed it."  
  
Videl laughed a bit. "Don't be silly. You get strange feelings all the time. I remember when you freaked out at the sight of the spider in the ship."  
  
Akkuvedi nodded in agreement, but still thought highly of this feeling she was having. Videl and her went and sat down to eat with the others, because after all, they did work up an appetite killing bad guys. Everyone had enough to eat except Akkuvedi who decided she could find some food, and figure out what had come out of that ball, with just one trip.  
  
As she flew on, and back towards the site of where the ball had been destroyed, she felt a strange, new KI. She flew a bit faster to try and get there quicker. Once she arrived, she saw a fat, pink, smiling creature that appeared to be incredibly stupid. She flew closer to look at the creature, but sensed that his power was equal to hers; meaning that if he was evil, it would be difficult to overpower him. She read his mind, and saw that there was a desire to do good lurking inside him, and also, a hatred for all things with a desire to kill everything in sight, and that these were two separate beings in the same body.  
  
Once she landed close to the being, he looked at her with confusion.  
  
"Why you look like Buu?" He asked in his high-pitched voice.  
  
She crossed her arms, and sneered at him. "You want to know, Buu? It's because we are the same type of being. I was created by a sorceress named Videl. I'm sure you were created by a wizard named Bibidi."  
  
Buu nodded in agreement. "Bibidi Majin Buu's maker!"  
  
Akkuvedi came closer and put her hands on his shoulders, as if what she was about to say meant the world.  
  
"Look at me, Buu. We are the same species. I was created because my creator needed a friend. Your creator wanted you to kill everything in sight."  
  
Buu thought a minute. "Me think you right. Bibidi tell Buu kill, Babidi tell Buu destroy. Me think kill not right."  
  
She smiled. [Yes!] She thought. [I thought that I could get to him.]  
  
Buu suddenly perked up. "If you like Buu, you can fight good, right?"  
  
She raised her eyebrow at what was said. "Sure I can fight. What, you want to fight me?"  
  
Buu suddenly became as happy as one could possibly be. He threw several flurries of punches that she was barely able to dodge. She did the same thing. They flew through the air, attacking each other, and she found out something: she actually enjoyed it too. Not that she'd been bored traveling with Videl, but it'd been quite a long time since she'd had a good battle that she'd enjoyed.  
  
Then it happened. Since Majin Buu was being good, the evil in him burst from his body. Akkuvedi was barely able to dodge the burst of energy that came her way, but Buu was too slow, and was knocked senseless from it. Evil Buu, as he called himself, came after Buu making no effort to try and do anything with Akkuvedi, something that maybe gave her a chance to save her new friend.  
  
*Thwack! Boom! Bam!*  
  
Evil Buu struck Good Buu several times, an action which pissed off Akkuvedi. She came behind evil Buu and blasted him with an energy blast. He turned and blasted her away, which made Good Buu angry.  
  
Now, what happened next was an example of the fact that sometimes you have to make decisions that you don't like, but have to do to ensure the good of others. Akkuvedi stood up, and evil Buu turned and was about to fly over to where she was, when good Buu grabbed him with all of his Buu might.  
  
He yelled to Akkuvedi, "Me think you make Bad Buu go bye bye! You make Bad Buu pow pow pow!"  
  
Despite the childish talk, she understood what he was saying. As Good Buu stood, she channeled all of her might into a powerful energy blast.  
  
*ka-choom!*  
  
With every bit of power she could spare, she fired the most powerful blast she'd ever fired in her life, consuming both Buus. As the blast dissipated, she dropped to her knees and began crying. As she wept, Goku, and all the other Z-fighters came to her.  
  
Goku walked up to her. "We...saw the fight. I'm sorry."  
  
Akkuvedi wiped enough of her tears away to reply, "No, he was just doing what he had to do."  
  
Suddenly, Piccolo perked up. "Guys! There's still one piece of Good Buu left!"  
  
Akkuvedi flew over to it at breakneck speed and healed Buu to his fullest. She hugged him with a force only she could hug with, almost squeezing him in two. At least they were back together again. 


	10. Videl's First Date

A Magical Adventure  
By Moonraker One  
  
CHAPTER TEN - Videl's first date  
  
After the whole Buu ordeal, Videl and the others decided to return to their normal lives, but that would be somewhat boring. Videl, being a teenager and all, decided that she wanted to do something that she'd never done in her life: go out on a date. Gohan, the person that she picked, was a bit uneager to go, at least at first.  
  
"Are you nuts?!" He shrieked. "I've never been on a date before!"  
  
She smiled sweetly at him. "Don't you know that there's a first time for everything? Why not? It'll be fun!"  
  
He wanted to continue arguing, but realized that it was pointless, and just gave in. He and her decided to go out on a date, but didn't have the foggiest idea as to where the hell they were going to be going. Videl asked Akkuvedi, which probably wasn't a good idea, because her suggestion was "anywhere with food." So, they asked the one person they knew could provide an excellent answer: Bulma.  
  
"So," Bulma said. "You came to me for a suggestion as to where you should go on a date? Well, I'd suggest this one fancy French restaurant named Chez Derriere."  
  
Videl waved, dashing out the door with Gohan. "Thanks!"  
  
The two went on their date, and somehow, both ended up liking each other. It was an experience that neither had before, but both wanted to try again. The whole time they were at the restaurant, neither of them took the food seriously, just kept being amazed by the other person's life story, opinions, and just loved being in the same air space as the other. You could say that love was already blooming, but that would actually be misstating it. They simply wanted to give love a chance; but later on.  
  
"So," asked a somewhat intrigued Gohan. "You've been traveling the universe with Akkuvedi?"  
  
Videl nodded, speaking in between sips of soda. "Yeah, that's about it. I created her with my magic, and we decided that we were not to stay on one planet for too long. It wouldn't be a good idea to do that. So, after one week on a planet, we book. Occasionally in the night, under the cover of darkness."  
  
Gohan laughed slightly at that. "So," he replied. "You like to be sneaky?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, laughingly. "We're quite the sneaky types."  
  
"Tell me something," he asked. "What do you think of Earth now that you're here?"  
  
She sniggered a bit. "Nice planet, just a bit small."  
  
Their conversation drug on for about three hours, and once they were done talking, they decided to go back home. Gohan's house was in the Eastern District; Videl and Akkuvedi would have to return to the ship. Not bad accommodations, just not quite as cozy as a full-blown house. 


	11. Akkuvedi's First Love

A Magical Adventure  
By Moonraker One  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN - Akkuvedi's First Love  
  
As Akkuvedi and Videl headed back toward their spaceship, Akkuvedi became a bit curious about Videl's dating experience that day. Apparently, she had wanted to go on a date of her own, but didn't know how to go about doing it.  
  
"Tell me something Videl," she said. "How did you go about asking Gohan on the date?"  
  
Videl thought a minute. "Well, Akku," she replied, "I just asked him. I figured that he'd want to go. There wasn't much thought about it, just doing it and forgetting about it."  
  
She wasn't expecting that answer. "So, you didn't think? You just asked?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
So, Akkuvedi simply decided that when tomorrow came, she'd go up to her date and simply ask him if he wanted to go. If he wanted to, great! If not, oh well, she could take it. After all, before yesterday, she didn't even know what dating was. Now, she even had an idea as to whom she was going to ask out on a date. Even she was amazed when she found out that she had a crush on this guy. He was up in the mountains training.  
  
"TRI-BEAM...HA!"  
  
Yup, Tien was her date. It was rather strange that she had a crush on the three-eyed bald guy. She, at first, thought that he was strange, but the crush developed on the second look at him. It was certainly not the usual thing for her to develop crushes on people, since she was just like that. Anyway, she ate and went to bed inside the ship, and after her usual five-second full night's sleep, she showered in the Vapor Bath Chamber, and flew off towards the city to get some kind of outfit picked out. There were sure to be some clothing stores open at seven o' clock. Videl was long asleep by this time, due to the fact that she sleeps early, but Akkuvedi had slept and was awake already. As she flew towards the city, she saw that the city was still awake.  
  
[What luck!] She thought. [These Humans stay up past seven! That'll give me some time to find a clothing shop.]  
  
Once in the city, she flew all over the place looking for a clothing shop, and found a small Tailor shop, and figured that it was open. She wasn't going to buy, she was just going to look at the available styles. She entered the shop, and walked around in the ladies' section, scanning all the available dresses.  
  
[Ha!] She thought. [That's the one!]  
  
She picked out a dress that was bright red, one that would make her pink skin stand out. She looked at every possible angle of the dress, so as to memorize the wavy patterns of the design. She then flew out of the shop at top speed, flew toward the forest. Once she was there, she picked up the biggest rock that she could find, one that was twice her size. She then used her antenna to turn the rock into a mannequin that was exactly her figure. Once that was done, she created a dress that matched the mannequin exactly, by transforming pure KI into a physical object. After that was done, she took the dress off the mannequin and tried it on; sure enough, it fit her perfectly.  
  
[Won't this get his attention,] she thought.  
  
She then turned several large piles of huge boulders into clay and built for herself a small house to stay in, while she waited for tomorrow. She kept herself busy by gathering more clay and creating appliances for herself. It took almost three hours, but she had created from clay, an oven, a bed, a bathtub, a dresser drawer (even though she didn't need it), and silverware. The cookware such as pots and skillets, she made from metal. Using her summoning powers, she summoned a washer and dryer to clean her dress to get it ready for her date.  
  
At last, the time came. About three O' clock, the next afternoon, she flew over to Tien's place to ask him for a date. To her surprise, he was preparing himself to go over and ask her on a date, which completely took her off guard.  
  
"What?" She asked, astonished. "You were planning to ask me out on a date?"  
  
He looked down, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah. I...uh...have a crush on you."  
  
"Wow!" She said. "Same case with me!"  
  
[I don't understand how she can stand me,] he thought. [I'm bald and have three eyes!]  
  
[I don't understand how he can stand me,] she thought. [I've no hair and I'm pink all over my body, and I'm seven feet tall!]  
  
Maybe they weren't so strange after all. 


	12. Akkuvedi and Tien's Date

A Magical Adventure  
By Moonraker one  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE - Akkuvedi and Tien's Date  
  
As Akkuvedi and Tien flew off toward their date, Tien decided that their date was going to be two parts: part one, he'd decide where to go, and part two, she'd decide where to go afterward. For the first part, Tien's part, they'd go out on a simple date; Bulma agreed that she'd let them eat for free at one of the restaurants her father owned. For Akkuvedi's part, she'd take him to one of her favorite romantic places: Planet Mantol, where she and he would watch the energy storms immediately outside the planet's orbit that caused a brilliant light show, and after that, they'd come back to Earth. For the entire first part, Tien and Akkuvedi exchanged small talk at the restaurant, but the whole time, they were simply in awe of the other's good qualities.  
  
[Wow,] thought Akkuvedi. [He's really had some excellent experiences! I wish I could've been there when he fought Goku at the World Martial Arts Tournament!]  
  
And as she spoke, Tien had his own amazements toward her.  
  
[Awesome!] He thought. [She's really seen that much of the universe?! I wish I was there! Those battles must've been really cool!]  
  
Yup, both of them had some excellent qualities that intrigued the other; putting it in simpler terms, there was love developing, albeit slowly. Once Akkuvedi and Tien both left the restaurant, and headed for the ship, Videl was there to give Akku her personal opinion.  
  
"So, Videl," said Akkuvedi. "How'm I doin?"  
  
Videl winked at her and gave her the thumbs up. "You're doing excellent, Akku."  
  
And, Videl was right; Akkuvedi was going excellently. She was doing her part to amaze Tien, and Tien was amazing her at the same time. This second part of the first date, was probably going to be the most important part, by far. This was going to be the part with little or no talk, and that would easily make or break the date.  
  
Fortunately, they both got there safely. They flew until they got to the top of a cozy, grass-topped hill. They waited there for roughly twenty minutes while the storms brewed in outside space, and when they started, the two held each other closer. Neither needed to do or say anything. Nothing was going to ruin this night. Not even several hundred thousand military forces in the area fighting each other, and forcing the two to choose sides.  
  
"So, Tien," Akkuvedi said, jokingly. "What side are you on?"  
  
Tien laughed a bit and replied, "I'm on whatever side you're on!"  
  
"Well, then," She said, with a gleam in her eye. "We're on our own side, and they're all history!"  
  
He nodded to agree, and the two used their powers to take apart the entire two armies. Not killing, for that was against Tien's motto, if he had one; they simply rendered the group unconscious. You'd think that an intense battle would screw up the momentum of the night, but you'd be wrong. Both Tien and Akkuvedi enjoyed the thrill of battle, as did many of their friends. It was the perfect ending to a perfect night.  
  
As the duo made it back to Earth, they decided on one final kiss before they separated. If you're wondering what Tien was thinking, it'd be best listening to "More" by Trace Adkins:  
  
--If anybody's told me, anybody's have a hold on me; I'd say they were out of their minds. But speaking of crazy, I'm finding lately, all I want, all I need, all the time is:--  
-chorus-  
More of your sweet love, too much just ain't enough. I never needed a fix like this before. Too strong to resist, I don't know when to quit. Like a kid in a candy store, keep me coming back for more.--  
  
--I can't explain it, I'm more than infatuated. You got me good, I got it bad. There's no doubt about it, I can't live without it. What you got, I just gotta have, so give me:--  
-repeat chorus twice-  
  
--more, keep me coming back for more, more and more and more and more, coming back for more.-  
-end of song-  
  
That would about explain his mentality about her. She felt similarly about him, and you could say, that they had something that would go far, all from the first date. That was a first, considering this world's nature for love; it isn't exactly like the movies, to say it mildly. 


	13. They Call Him Brolly

A Magical Adventure  
By Moonraker one  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN - They Call Him Brolly  
  
As Akkuvedi and Tien were training with each other up in the mountains where Tien usually trained, something strange was happening; both of them felt a strange, new KI signal pop into the area. Shortly after that, they flew off to meet with Goku and the rest of the group. Goku and the others were scared, because they all felt that this new KI signal had more power than any they'd fought with before. It made them all worry about the fate of the Earth. Even Akkuvedi was worried, because she knew that this being had more power than even her, who was the strongest in the universe at the time. It was something that completely boggled their minds; how could a KI that felt Saiyan emit such evil, awesome power? No one knew.  
  
"What do you think that horrible power is?" Goku asked, hoping that someone could provide him an answer.  
  
Akkuvedi looked down, then up at Goku. "I know. I can tell that his name is Brolly, and he's the legendary Super Saiyan."  
  
Vegeta grabbed her by her armor. "You're lying! I'm the true Super Saiyan!"  
  
Akkuvedi pushed Vegeta's hand away. "Don't grab my armor again, Vegeta."  
  
He quickly backed off, realizing that angering her would lead to a useless fight; her power level was three hundred million higher than his at super Saiyan two. Akkuvedi put her hand to her head, and then turned to the others.  
  
"He's not alone," she said. "He's accompanied by his crew, which consists of Gokua, Bido, Buujin, Bojack, and Zangya. His crew of space pirates."  
  
"There's no hope?!" Krillin shrieked.  
  
Akkuvedi smiled. "There's a chance. I've a plan. I can't tell you because then they'd find out."  
  
The others agreed that whatever was to happen, they'd have to fight these bad guys. Fortunately, time was on their side, for Brolly never came first; he always sent his men out first, and came down when they told him it was safe. Fact of the matter, he probably didn't need them, he was so powerful and all, but that didn't matter. As they approached the pirates, the pirates got out of their pods, and started fighting right away without any formalities.  
  
The fight wasn't good for our heroes. That is, until Akkuvedi got involved. She sensed that Brolly was really far off, and it was a good time to initiate her plan.  
  
"What?" Said Buujin, laughing. "You think you're gonna make a difference?"  
  
Akkuvedi stood there, and when Gokua came up with his sword and chopped off her left arm, she turned it into a big blob of pink, sticky fluid, covering them all. One wave of her finger and they all were absorbed; it seemed that she was thinking after all. However, she was still quite a bit away from Brolly's power level; she still needed some more power. Maybe, just maybe, someone else could make a plan. That person, would be the one that she had became friends with: Majin Buu.  
Majin Buu flew up to Goku and the others. "Buu help!"  
  
Akkuvedi and Goku turned to him, confused. "How," She asked. "Are you going to help?"  
  
Buu was excited. "You absorb Buu like other guys!"  
  
Akkuvedi was completely startled by that one. "What…are you saying? I'd never absorb you!"  
  
Buu was still happy, and no one could explain why. "Buu no use in this world. Buu needed for other purposes."  
  
Whatever was going to happen regarding power ups, the decision was going to have to be made quickly, as Brolly had already arrived and began his attack while talking was going on. His first target would be the Saiyan Prince himself, Vegeta. The one guy that he knew would be his first target.  
  
*Whack!*  
  
Vegeta spat blood up as Brolly kicked him in the gut with a lot of force. He tried to stand up, but as soon as he was on his feet, he was slammed with full force from a very large Saiyan's fist. Goku, angry as he could be, went Super Saiyan Three. Even at this phase, he could do little more than keep Vegeta alive for a little longer. Akkuvedi, easily more powerful than Goku, tried her luck on Brolly, but to no avail.  
  
*Bam!*  
  
Brolly sent her sailing, but Buu caught her in midair and helped her regain her bearings. She tried an attack on Brolly, which sent him sailing, but wasn't a kill shot.  
  
"Ah," he said, "you're more powerful than the others. But you'll never beat me once I'm a super Saiyan!"  
  
With that, he went Super Saiyan, and nailed her straight in the face with a hit harder than any she'd ever seen before. She landed semi-consciously on the ground. Buu came up to her and healed her. When she was up, he stopped her from making another attack, to give her advice.  
  
"See?" He said. "You can no defeat big man! Take Buu powers and defeat! Make pow pow pow!"  
  
She looked over to where the Z-fighters were trying their best against the evil Brolly. Goku was wearing thin, Vegeta was almost dead, and Krillin was fried by a blast, killing him instantly. She knew that Buu was right; she had no choice. If she wanted to make sure that her friends were going to be alive for at least long enough for the damage to be undone by the Dragonballs, she was going to have to absorb her friend. He reminded her that she could release him from her body after the battle was over, so that gave her an added bonus.  
  
[I'm sorry, Buu. I wish that I could have another course of action.]  
  
She absorbed him, and all the others felt the power that shot off of her body. Goku smiled as he saw the new and improved Akkuvedi ready to take action. Brolly now had to fight a being at least twice his power level. And boy, was she powerful.  
  
[What the hell!] Brolly thought. [This is really something else!]  
  
That was a severe understatement. Brolly wanted to see what her power really had gone to; he went after her with enough force to dispatch with any normal foe. But she, wasn't normal at this point. He had to go super Saiyan two just so that he wouldn't be killed instantly.  
  
"What's wrong, big guy?" She asked him. "Don't you understand that I'm more powerful than you now?"  
  
He went super Saiyan three to try and gain an advantage. At this point, he was actually throwing her about, sending her every which way with one kick and punch after another. Vegeta and Goku cringed as they saw their tall, pink friend getting the crap kicked out of her, because she was the only hope that they had of dispatching of Brolly.  
  
But anyone who has ever seen Akkuvedi in action knows that no matter what, she always is an expert strategist. This case, however bleak, wasn't an exception. You see, Brolly had a seemingly limitless pool of reserves to draw from, so at super Saiyan levels one and two, he could outlast you for days. Once you take it to level three, unfortunately for him, the drain is so great that even with that much to draw from, you can still only last maybe an hour and a half. She knew that the instant that she read his mind, and that is what made Akkuvedi such a perfect killer, if you ever considered her as such. She never liked to kill unless it was necessary.  
  
Brolly kept up his advantage because of his relentlessness. That's why almost the exact instant he let up, she took control of the match. She not only knocked him around, she had fun with him once he was weak. She had one built-in feature that all "Buu-like" demons had; unimaginable flexibility. She extended her left arm like a super long rubber rope, and wrapped it around him several times. Then, with such force to snap steel in half, she whacked him into the ground with whiplike motions. He was able to withstand several of these, but upon the seventeenth whip, he was out. She had her own plans for him. Somehow, even though he couldn't move, he hadn't left Super Saiyan three. Apparently, she had even more plans; she healed him fully before turning him into candy.  
  
As the group went their normal ways, Akkuvedi remembered quickly that Krillin had been killed in the fight, and had volunteered to go to Planet Namek to ask them to wish him back to life with the Dragonballs. Videl asked if she could go too, but Akkuvedi decided that it was best if she went with Bulma and Chi-Chi. Her choice of those two out of the entire group was questionable, but apparently she had a plan. A plan that would be somewhat unique.  
  
Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Akkuvedi left in her ship, and headed as fast as they could for planet Namek. The ship's speed was a Tachyon speed, so certainly they'd be there quickly. Akkuvedi reached in her pocket and took out the Brolly candy. Instead of eating it, though, she took Bulma's object replicator, and made a duplicate of it, then handed it to each of the women.  
  
"Uh, why'd you give us these?" Asked Bulma.  
  
Akkuvedi smiled. "Now, you two will be Saiyan, and as strong as your husbands."  
  
Not knowing what else to do, the two popped the chocolate in their mouths, and ate it. Within a matter of a few seconds, energy shot off of their bodies, almost throwing the ship off its course. Once the light and electricity had dissipated, Bulma and Chi-Chi were Saiyans. On top of now knowing all about energy, they also knew all about fighting, all thanks to Brolly. They smiled and threw punches into the air testing out their new strength.  
  
All of this was still part of Akkuvedi's plan once they landed on Namek. For, not only were they met by Moori, the elder, they were met by a new Namek warrior, garbed in bright blue and white warrior's GI. Akkuvedi easily felt this being was powerful as ever. He also seemed to know everything about these three new visitors to Namek.  
  
"So, Akkuvedi," he said. "You've come to resurrect your friend. Noble. I'll tell you what: you fight me, and if you win, I'll use my power to resurrect him, and allow you to use all three wishes for yourself."  
  
She smiled. "So, one on one?"  
  
"No!" He announced. "Three on three!"  
  
With that, he used split form to create two more of him, which went after the other two behind Akkuvedi. Bulma and Chi-Chi quickly went Super Saiyan three, knowing they'd have to make it quick. The fight started off with Chi-Chi and Zorak, as he is called, fighting each other. Chi-Chi was really getting nailed hard, and so was Bulma.  
  
One hit after another, they were getting whacked around by Zorak. Chi-Chi, made a realization that would change the tide of battle. She noticed that he wouldn't launch an offensive until she attacked; this meant he wasn't reading her moves, just responding. Zorak was a great fighter, but didn't know how to anticipate moves. He could react perfectly, but only with something to base his attack on. She took advantage of this.  
  
She faked a punch to his face. He hurled his fist toward her chest, because that's the proper response to a face punch. He wasn't expecting her to teleport behind him, and nail him with an axe-handle smash. Then, as he plummeted, she appeared below him, sending him up with a high kick. She came back up to send him back down with a blast powerful enough to fry an area the size of Texas, which he did his damnedest to block, leaving a crater where a mountain range once stood.  
  
After that, the other two Zoraks surrendered. Krillin was brought back, and Porunga was summoned. Akkuvedi's first wish was easy.  
  
"Porunga!" She called. "Make it so none of my friends or I were ever separated, even by death."  
  
Zorak translated her wish, and then, she had another.  
  
"I also want Tien to be eternally young, like me."  
  
Zorak smiled at the thought of such a noble wish, and translated it. She needed a third wish, and it came after a few seconds.  
  
"For my last wish, Porunga," she said. "Give me a ship that never runs out of power, is indestructible, and is capable of Tachyon nineteen."  
  
Zorak translated it, and he and Akkuvedi's group smiled, agreeing to see each other again someday. Now, back to Earth. 


	14. Akkuvedi and Tien: Inseparable

A Magical Adventure  
By Moonraker one  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN - Akkuvedi and Tien: Inseparable  
  
As Akkuvedi and the others in the ship landed back on Earth, Goku and the good guys ran up to them. Android 18 was quite eager to see Krillin back alive again, but that wasn't the main part of the reunion. The main part, was the fact that Tien was eagerly waiting for Akkuvedi to return. Those two ran up and hugged each other. Akkuvedi and Tien; wasn't that a hell of a juxtaposition? If you don't know what that means, think of it this way. We have two comfortable images. We have Tien, a Z-fighter that has been one of the good guys for god knows how long, and we have Akkuvedi, a female version of Super Buu. Apart, these images are perfectly fine, and we are perfectly comfortable with them. Once we put them together, however, we get a combination that seems weird; it's like the René Magritte painting of the train coming out of the fireplace. After the initial reunion, there was the part of explaining everything that happened on Namek.  
  
Naturally, the one with the most questions was Goten, the youngest one. The next runner up, however, was his father Goku. Goku had felt the entire fight, as did most of the other Z-fighters. Goku, however, felt the whole fight much better than his friends and allies.  
  
"So," Goku began. "How did the fight with the bad guy go?"  
  
Akkuvedi smiled. "It was a hell of a battle. Yeah, I wish you guys were there to experience it. Us three took the evils apart!"  
  
Once the explaining was done, people went back to their normal routines. Goku and Chi-Chi went out and ordered Chinese, which was a rare occurrence for them. Videl and Gohan were on their fifth date, as were Akkuvedi and Tien. Goten and Trunks went out and played in the very mountainous regions. One of the few times that they were going to have this much fun. They figured that they might as well have their fun now while their childhood lasted, which was a somewhat realistic belief. This date was different for Akkuvedi; she didn't know what to expect.   
  
Much to their surprise, it was fun. One of the most humorous times was when a stupid man with a gun tried to rob the two as they walked down the street toward the restaurant. Once he got a taste of Akkuvedi's mild punch, he was sucking asphalt. It caused all the passersby to stop and laugh at the robber's dumb ass. Other high points of the dates was when Akkuvedi and Tien went up to the mountains where he usually trained, and she carved a heart in the side of a mountain with energy, after which they sat there and watched the wonderful sunset. This would be a night to remember. For, there were thoughts that were itching to escape from both of their minds.  
  
[So, what does he really feel about me?] Akkuvedi thought.  
  
Tien was thinking, [Should I ask or not?]  
  
If you thought that he was thinking of asking what you think, you're right. He was waiting for the right moment to ask if she was going to marry him. Fortunately, he caught her on both a good note and a good sunset.  
  
"Akku?" He asked. "I have a question. Will you marry me?"  
  
Akkuvedi was admiring the sunset, when the question sank in. She turned to him, smiled, and prepared to give an answer. Whether or not his happiness lived or died depended on what the tear in her eye meant. But, to everyone's hope, it meant a positive thing.  
"Tien, I will marry you."  
  
Those words were so powerful, they didn't even sink in right away. He just sat there for a few minutes hoping he was actually awake and not in a dream, for he'd never had any permanent love before. Once reality did sink in, the two came closer to each other, and hugged.  
  
Since I'm not a big fan of romances, I'm going to skip the mushy stuff (sorry female readers, I've got my male pride to consider).  
  
It was only a few days after that that Akkuvedi and Tien had a wedding. It was beautiful, and all the Z-fighters were there. Videl and Gohan were married a month after that. It seemed that everything was returning to normal. Later on that month, there was going to be another World Martial Arts Tournament. It seemed that World Tournaments were inevitable. 


	15. The Next Big Thing

A Magical Adventure  
By Moonraker One  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN - The Next Big Thing  
  
As the good guys flew towards the stadium of the World Martial Arts Tournament, Akkuvedi sped up, forcing the other z-warriors to do the same. Akkuvedi knew that this world tournament was going to be a doozee. After all, it was quite often that there were world tournaments, but it wasn't often that she was going to be in one. Once they arrived on the island, they proceeded to the stadium, and were almost run over by a barrage of people who were crowding around a helicopter that was landing. It seemed that there was someone who was quite a celebrity. It was the one person who most of the Z-fighters thought was a complete dumbass: Hercule Satan. He was the dude who had claimed to be the one who killed Cell about seven years ago during the Cell Games.  
It was about the weirdest thing most of the Z-fighters had ever seen, because the people just gobbled up his act of being all high and mighty. After all, Cell had eliminated him with only one backhand! How could Mr. Satan have possibly gone from being eliminated by a single hit to destroying Cell? And another thing: even if Hercule would've lopped off Cell's head with a karate chop, as he had claimed, Cell would easily have regenerated. Oh well, it didn't matter that much.  
The only thing that mattered was that the Z-fighters got involved with the matches quickly and easily. Then, something else that was quite stupid was done: the officials set up some punching machine for people to register. For many of the humans, that might have been a good idea. But, considering that all of the Z-fighters could easily have broken the machine without much effort, it wasn't that great of a thing to have set up as a requirement. Still, most of the Z-fighters took to the machine with very little force. Goku tapped the machine only hard enough to get a two hundred. Piccolo only got a two hundred fifteen. Android 18 managed a meager two hundred three, and even Vegeta managed to restrain himself.  
And then, there was Akkuvedi. She never liked the machine at all. In fact, she was waiting for her turn to step up to the plate so that she could knock the living hell out of the machine, and leave only a tiny bit of it. When she walked up to the machine, she turned to face the Z-fighters, and smiled. Videl knew right away what the hell was going to happen.  
[Akku,] she said, mentally. [Why do you have to be an a**hole now?]  
Akkuvedi slammed her elbow into the machine with all of her possible force; the machine exploded on contact, showering the people who signed up with pieces of electronic equipment, and plastic. Videl slapped her hand to her face in exasperation, as Akkuvedi walked away from the machine, whistling. Videl's frustration turned to small laughter as they walked towards the fighter's area. Videl was not going to be participating, considering that her power level was only thirty million in an environment of hundred million-plus powers, so she couldn't go to the ring.  
The arrangement of the matches was quite unique. It seemed that the tournament was going to have quite the start off: Akkuvedi was up first against Goku. Goku was dressed in his usual orange and blue GI, Akkuvedi was decked out in a tanktop, and her white Majin pants. As the two made their way to the ring, Akkuvedi looked down at her opponent, and smiled.  
"Whatever happens, Goku," she said. "I want to know that we both gave it our all, and held nothing back."  
He nodded in agreement, and they finally got into the ring. The announcer pulled his microphone up to his mouth, and announced that the fight had begun.  
Boy did it begin. Goku's strategy was to nail her with his maximum force before she could react to it. It even worked, for a while that is. There was one problem: Goku's pool of energy to draw from was not as deep as Akkuvedi's, and she was somewhat destined to win before the fight had begun. Their powers were equal when he was Super Saiyan three, so then it came down to who could outlast the other, and Akkuvedi had an unimaginable ability to take damage with little effect.  
With Goku's energy rapidly reaching the "E" mark, he decided that if he went down, he went down with a fight. He nailed her in the face with a straight punch, causing her to take off involuntarily towards the horizon. Before she could right herself, he nailed her with an axe-handle, sending her into the ring for one last ka-whoom, leaving a big hole in the ring. He used every last bit of power to pull this off. When the dust cleared, she stood up, and he fell apart like a torn box and dropped to the ground. She had won the match without any resistance to his attacks at all, simply taking damage and waiting for him to weaken. For the next ten minutes for a break, she washed off and replaced her torn tank top. The next match was her again, except against Mr. Satan; wasn't this a unique paring for the match?  
And of course, he was his usual bragging self before the match, but now that they both were in the ring, she decided that it was time to fight fire with marshmallows. Step one: snatching the mic from the announcer.  
"Ladies and gentlemen!" She announced rather loudly. "I am Akkuvedi, and I guarantee that this pathetic excuse for a champion is going down in this round!"  
The crowd, was skeptical. Hercule himself, was skeptical. Hercule did a fighting pose, then threw everything he had at her. The tension in the crowd was so thick while he was rapidly hitting her, that you could cut it with a knife. All the people were silent when he landed his last punch, the famous megaton punch. Afterward, he stood there a minute, laughing at her, telling her that it had to hurt a lot.  
Akkuvedi began waving her thumb in front of his face. "Look at my thumb," she said.  
As directed, his eyes began to follow her thumb, and the crowd's tension arose again. After five passes, she nailed him square in the face with an extremely light punch, sending him sailing rather painfully into the far back wall. She put her hands on her hips, cocked her head and smiled.  
"Gee, you're dumb."  
The silence of the crowd that ensued seemed to cover up two pairs of eyes following Akkuvedi's every move. 


	16. Return to Homeworld

A Magical Adventure  
By Moonraker One  
  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN - Return to Homeplanet  
  
Videl and Gohan had gotten married, and now they decided to return to the planet that Videl came from. They hadn't left earth for good, it was just that she decided that she'd visited enough planets to go back to where she came from. Gohan decided that he was going to go back to Tebal with Videl. Goku and Chi-Chi were going to stay on Earth, and visit Gohan every now and then, because it was what was decided upon. The Z-fighters loaded up the ship, and everyone was at Capsule Corporation having a goodbye party for Videl and Gohan. Videl stood up, and raised her glass to the group eating at the table.  
"Thank you," she said, tears in her eyes. "You've all shown me one of the greatest times of my life, but I have to go back now."  
Bulma smiled. "Don't cry, Videl. You'll come back one day, won't you?"  
She smiled, and wiped her tears away. "Of course I'll be back!"  
Goku walked up, and gave his son a hug. "Gohan, I love you. Make sure that you never forget where you come from, or about any of us here on Earth."  
Gohan nodded, and was crying as he told his dad he loved him. Goku shook his head and said, "I hate to see you cry, son. Don't worry, you'll be back soon."  
"It's..not that," Gohan said. "It's just that I've lived my whole life here on Earth, I hate to be leaving."  
The group ate the last of their food, and went outside to see the three on their way. Akkuvedi gave her friend a hug, and almost snapped her in half. Videl and Gohan went into the ship.  
"Aren't you coming, Akku?" Videl asked.  
Akkuvedi shook her head. "I love you, Videl, but I want to stay here with Tien. I don't think he'll be going, so I'll be staying."  
Videl smiled. "I respect that. See you all in about a year or so!"  
Goku and them waved, and Goku and Vegeta both had to restrain Chi-Chi from trying to run after the spaceship as it took off. Once the ship had completely vanished from sight, all the z-fighters went back into Capsule Corporation, hoping to return the mood of the day to normal. Something strange for Goku: he was only apart from his son for ten minutes, but he already was missing him. That had never happened before. No one noticed it, except Vegeta, but Goku had a bit of tears in his eyes.  
Vegeta walked over, and put his hand on Goku's shoulder. "Don't worry, Kakarot. Your son has grown up and is living on his own. It happens to everyone."  
Goku smiled at his ex-rival's sudden friendliness. "Thanks, Vegeta."  
Goku and Vegeta walked outside, hoping to relieve some of the stress of earlier that day, when Goku felt a strange, distant rumbling. He looked up and saw a grayish figure coming into view, and then it hit him; the ship was returning! But why had they come back already?  
Goku yelled as the doors opened and the ship landed. "Guys! They're back already!"  
Videl and Gohan stepped out of the ship; Videl had a paper in her hands.  
"We went back to planet Tebal, and we found out that we can stay here on Earth with you guys!"  
Chi-Chi, upon hearing those words, fainted. Goku went up to his son and gave him the hardest hug ever.  
"Don't worry, dad," Gohan said. "I'm here to stay."  
Videl, Gohan, and Akkuvedi put their arms around each other's shoulders and walked as a group of three back inside Capsule Corp; their magical adventure had only just begun.  
  
---the end? No way!---  
  
Now, I leave it up to you to continue this adventure. Please email me if you do a continuation of my story.  
You can find a pic of Akkuvedi at my site. Look it up on my profile page. 


End file.
